


Of Fries and Men

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Lunch, love and politics.





	Of Fries and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SVU Characterization Week](http://svucharacterappreciation.tumblr.com)'s food prompt, for Fin week.

“Here you go, sir. Medium Reuben burger, Thousand Island on the side.”

“Thank you,” Fin said to the waitress.

“Let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“I will.” Fin was so ravenous that the only thing he could think he might need is a second helping. Well, that and for his lunch “date” to finally show up. He’d waited to order as long as his stomach could tolerate, but hunger had eventually won out over politeness. 

Besides, he knew John would forgive him. Impatience when it came to food was one of his lesser sins.

In fact he was just savoring his first bite of the big, greasy, cheesy, overstuffed burger when a familiar voice apologized, “Sorry I’m so late.”

“What happened?” Fin asked as John took the seat across from him at the restaurant table. “D.A. got you workin’ overtime today?” 

“No, traffic was a nightmare getting crosstown. You know how it is whenever the Cheeto-In-Chief is in the city.”

Fin grimaced. “I don’t need indigestion, let’s keep Agent Orange out of this.”

“As if that heart attack on a plate won’t do the trick on its own?” John stole a fry from Fin’s basket, dipping it in the small cup of salad dressing.

“Get your own if you’re gonna steal mine, man.”

“I plan on it.” Which he did, when the server soon returned, only substituting an ice tea for beer. “Drinking on the job?” John asked, nodding at Fin’s choice of beverage. “What’s that, one of the perks of becoming sergeant?”

“You oughta know. Besides, I have the rest of the day off, remember? Gonna spend some time with my grandson. Ken and Alejandro are going to a demonstration later this afternoon. They didn’t want to bring the baby if it gets rough.”

“Understandable. Hmm, maybe I’ll join them after I finish up work. Channel a little of that old radical spirit of mine into some positive political action.”

“So long as I don’t end up having to bail your bony ass out of jail in the middle of the night.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got friends in high places these days—including my husband, one very sexy Sergeant Tutuola of the N.Y.P.D.,” John said with a wink.

Fin grinned. “For that, you can steal another french fry.”


End file.
